Trust Me
by Airashii-Chan
Summary: He reached up to Kagome's face and brushed her hair away. They both blushed. He began to regret every doing it. He turned to walk away, but Kagome grabbed his hand. There was a long silence before she spoke. "Why are you afraid of me?" R&R. Lemon...maybe.
1. Tender Embrace

The sun was shining warmly on Kagome as she sat on the bank of the river. It was a hot summer day and she had

finally gotten away from Kaede and picking herbs to relax by the cool water. She stretched out and layed on a towel that she

had brought from her own time. She wore some shorts and a tank top insted of her uniform, deciding it would be much too hot

for it. She looked up into the treeline and caught a glimpse of Inuyasha looking down at her. She smiled at him, he returned it

with his own, brand of InuYasha lopsided smile.

It had been a whole month since they had fought Naraku. It was tough but they made it through. Kikyo had been one of the first casualties in the battle. Naraku

figured he could destroy Kikyo and rid himself of the distraction, and in turn cause one for InuYasha. It almost worked until Naraku decided to turn on Kagome. InuYahsa

went wild, changing into his demon form, running toward him in a blind rage. Everyone attacked at once, Kagome, with the little strenth she had left, notched her bow, and

let it go. Sango released her Hirakotsu, and Miroku opened his wind tunnel as InuYasha attacked. They won.

Miroku had began courting Sango, and moved into Kaede's village.

'You see her down there, just go to her.' "Feh."

"Did you say something InuYasha?" Kagome looked up, sheilding her eyes from the sun with her hand. He jumped down from his perch. "Ain't you ready to go yet, I don't

have all day to hang around here ya' know?" He sat and folded his hand into his robe. "Did you have plans?" She said with a smile. She began to take her top off. "Oi!

What the hall do you think you're doing!?" He jumped in front of her. "I'm wearing a bathing suit under this thank you!" She took off the rest of her clothing revealing a

modest black two piece suit. "Doesn't look like much." InuYasha snorted. Kagome slinked up to him. He began to blush, hard. "Inu..." She whispered. His mouth went dry

as he tried to lick his lips. "Yeah..." he beagn shakily. "Sit-boy." She said just audible enough for him to make out. "Shit." slam "Come on InuYasha, I just want to take a

dip." She said from the water. 'I'll show you a dip wench.'

InuYasha smirked and crouched down. "InuYasha?" Kagome had to admit she was slightly scared. The he leaped at her. "Ahhhh!!!!" He grabbed her by the waist as they

both crashed under the water.

Kagome burst through in a fit of giggles. Then she saw the funniest thing she would probably see, a very soggy Hanyou. She began to laugh harder. "Hey InuYasha, you

under there?" She said as she lifted the hair from his eyes. "Feh." He opened hi fire rat robe as water began to pour out, and , a fish. Kagome laughed harder than she had

ever laughed in her life, and InuYasha loved every minute of it. The he did it. He reached up to Kagome's face and brushed her hair away. They both blushed. He began to

regret every doing it. He turned to walk away, but Kagome grabbed his hand. There was a long silence before she spoke.

"Why are you afraid of me?" The question shocked him, and would've shocked her, but she done playing this game, she needed his answer. He turned to see tears forming

in her eyes. "I...Ka-...I'm just a Hanyou...." He sighed and moved towards her. "...I'm not one or the other, I don't belong with humans, or demons, I have no place in this

world." Kagome threw herself into his arms. He stiffened but relaxed and took a deep breath. " Kagome, I...I'm not worthy...how could I even begin to taint what you are,

with what I am?"

Kagome finally understood. Why he held everyone at such a distance. He felt unworthy.

"InuYasha, I don't care what you are, because I....I love you for who you are." She braced herself. She began to feel a pain in her heart when he said nothing. Just as she

was about to let go, he wrapped his arms around her and drew her into a tight embrace.

"Kagome..." He breathed into her hair. For the first time in his life he began to feel whole.


	2. Gentle Love

He ran far above the trees, harder and faster than he had ever ran. He had to work off some of this stress. It was his mating

season, and Kagome was in heat. Even though they had confessed their love for each other he was not yet ready to take her

that way. 'Who knows if she'll even want me that way.' He stopped running. 'Would she?' HE sighed and dropped from the trees,

and began the long, slow walk back to the village.

'Why is he avoiding me?' Kagome thought as she pulled back the curtain-door to the hut, looking out at the sky. Alomost

sundown, 'he's been gone all day.' She couldn't help but think it was her fault somehow. The she saw him, far off in the woods,

walking to the hut. She came out and began walkling toward him.

His head shot up as he smelled her scent. He wouldn't be able to be around her unless..."Kagome.." She stopped dead as his

head sank to his chin and he closed his eyes. "We should talk." He turned and began walking to the Goshinbuku tree.

He grabbed her hand and leapt up to his usual sitting place. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back toward

his chest. She leaned into his embrace and closed her eyes. She felt so safe, but she felt InuYahsa's unease.

"What did you need to talk about?" She threaded her fingers through his. He gathered all his thoughts in an effort to win over his

instincts. He spoke slow, and diliberate. "Kagome, I..."He sighed. "Sometimes, Youkai who have not mated yet, go into a

certain...cycle, and instincts begin to take over, insticts to mate.." He sucked in a deep breath," Kagome, do you understand?"

"I think so..." she thought about what this was implying."Inu....does this mean you want me to be your mate?" She sat up and

turned to look him in the eyes. He hugged her tight and she wrapped her arms around his back. He leapt from out of the tree,

slinging her on his back. "InuYasha?!" He ran toward the well. "Why are we going to the well?" He said nothing, a smirk on his

face as he leapt into the well.

He pulled her out of the well house and placed her on his back again. "InuYasha, you're in for a huge 'You Know What' if I don't

get some answers!" She yelled at him. "You sit me, we BOTH go down wench." He leapt up to her window and opened it

climbing through. He took her arm and sat her on the bed, and knelt before her. "Who would accpet me as your mate

Kagome?" Tears began to form in her eyes as she nodded, afraid to speak. He smiled up at her and ros eup to kiss her. With

gentle force, he pushed her back. "I love you Kagome."


	3. Giving In

A/N: wow, I love reviews! All of you that reviewed are so awsome!!! .

This chapter is a lil' different b/c I'm stumped on my I/K lemon...so bare with me. P.s.I don't own Inu....sigh

She had been sitting in the hotspring for sometime now looking at fingers, pruned from the water. 'I wish Kagome was here.' She sighed and sank deeper into the water. Her eyes shot open.

snap

'Ugh, not again.' She thought. She leaned back to grab her Hiraikotsu, and with little effort tossed it into the woods behind her.

bam! "Ahh!"

She stood and dressed as she walked through the woods. She found what she was looking for, a lecherous monk laying on the ground.

"I was simply keeping a lookout, to keep you from any harm, my dearest Sango." He said with a smile.

"I know what you were doing." She walked past him and picked up her weapon.

They came to the village and found Kirara and Shippou asleep by the fire. Miroku picked them up lightly and walked inside the hut and set them down. He stepped out and turned to Sango as she stood on the doorway.

"I wasn't trying to see you, back at the hotspring, honest." He said, in all seriousness. "I'm sorry." She looked at the ground.

He touched her chin, and lifted it up so she would look at him. "Goodnight my dearest Sango." He turned her face and kissed her cheek. He bowed and walked out.

Sango touched her cheek, her face a scarlet red, and smiled.

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_"Sango?..Sango, wake up my love."_

_"Hmm." Sango turned, rolling into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, lightly, and buried his face in her hair. "Sango, wake up." He whispered in her ear. "No, I don't ever want to wake up." She settled her self against his bare chest._

_"Sango! Help us!" They screamed at her. Her village, being slaughtered. "Sango! Please!"_

_She struggled to be let loose. She watched, fire, blood. Kagome. 'Why is Kagome here?'_

_"Sango! I thought you were my friend!" Kagome screamed._

_"I am! Kagome, please wait!" Sango screamed back as she tried to reach her friend._

_"I..I always knew you were weak.." InuYasha said, holding his side. "Why won't you help us Sango?" His hand fell, as boold came rushing from his wound. He collapsed._

_"No, I can't." She tried to move out of his grasp, but he held her tighter. "Let me go! I have to help them! Let me go Miroku!"_

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

"NOOO!"

She sat up, covered in sweat, as Miroku and Kaede bursted into the hut. Tears were pouring from her eyes. "Sango, are you alright?" Miroku said as he knelt beside her. "I'm fine." She stood, shakily, as she walked to the river. 'Maybe the water will help.' Miroku followed her out.

"Sango, are you sure you're alright, maybe you should let Kaede look at you." He took hold of her arm. She jerked it back, and stared at him angrily, "it was all your fault!" He looked at her shocked, his mouth trying to form words, anything to say. Sango didn't mean to say it, it was a dream after all, her heart began to hurt.

She reached out to him. His head sank to his chest, as he stood rigid. "I'm sorry to bother you Miss Sango."He said flatly. He bowed and walked away. 'It was too much to hope for...' He thought.

"Miroku, wait." He kept walking.She stood, alone, and cried.

A/n: yeah, kinda sad, and short,but don't worry, lemon soon. And again thanx to all my reviwers! You guys keep me inspired! .


	4. Love Me

A/N: Long awaited lemon, may not be too lemony tho...I don't know how lemonesque I can make without getting booted, so...I'm posting lemon on Adultfanfiction, same name and everything. E-mail me if you get confused or need a link.

_He took her arm and sat her on the bed, and knelt before her. "Who would accpet me as your mate Kagome?" Tears began to form in her eyes as she nodded, afraid to speak. He smiled up at her and ros eup to kiss her. With gentle force, he pushed her back. "I love you Kagome."_

He looked into her eyes, filled with love. He'd been waiting so long for this. He closed his eyes and softly kissed her, his toungue licking her bottom lip. She opened her mouth, and slowly traced his lips with her own.

His hands moved with a mind of their own, tracing curves and outlines, loving every inch of her. Coming to her legs, gliding his hands upward to the hem of her skirt. He heard her gasp. Raising his hands further resting them on her hips, gliding one hand further up her ribcage to settle under her breast.

She fumbled, her small hands reaching for the ties of his hakama. One hand paasing over his chest, he growled into her mouth, and she moaned back. She pushed the fabric over his shoulders, revealing muscular, toned arms, and a beatiful chest. Strong yet gentle. She felt him shift, spreading her legs with his own, and settling himself between her thighs.

He looked into her eyes, wondering, if there were thoughts of turning back, but there weren't. Only love, and pleading. He removed her shirt, nuzzeling her neck to reassure her. She sat up to remove the strange clasped undergarments to reaveal herself fully to him.

She was so beautiful, and she was his.

He removed his clothing and slid back into the bed. He settled himself above her and looked into her eyes once more.

"Kagome..."

"I love you InuYasha."

She was ready to be his mate. She closed her eyes, and he reasted his cheek on hers. This was the begining of the rest of his life.

She layed for quite sometime. Unable to sleep, resting on his chest. Listening to his heartbeat. She loved him with all of her heart, and now they were truly bonded together. He raised his hand and ran it through her hair.

'She's mine, forever. My love.'

"InuYasha?"

"Mm?"

"Don't you think we should be heading back?" She raised her head to look at him, his eyes closed. He looked so peaceful. "Shh." He gently pushed her head back to his chest and began caressing her hair. "We'll go back later. I just want to stay like this a little longer."

A/N: Lemon, Fin. Hope you like it. It's like 2 am, and well, I wanted to get this done, and out there. I know I hate waiting for updates so, yeah. P.S. e-mail me for da' link to AFF, b/c yeah...serious lemon action.Seriously...


	5. Author's Note important!

Short Authors Note:

Wow, everybody's been really patient and nice. To all of my reviewers: Thank you so much, it really means alot when people take the time to read and review, with good comments I might add!! Sadly to say I won't be able to update until Fri. Jan. 21. I have alot on my plate what with classes and studying, it takes up a large part of my days and nights, but I WILL UPDATE! With a good Chappy. Just email me if you have any additional comments or questions. Thank you all for being so awesome!

Airashii-Chan


	6. Catching Up

A/N: Feelin' kinda icky, but I promised an update, and promised it wou be good, so here goes. Hope you like...

Miroku stood in his hut alone. He gathered up food, and water in a small sack. Before he left he stopped in front of Sango's hut.

The moon was setting over the village as day broke through. He recalled the night's events vividly.

_"It's all you fault!" _She had spat at him. It stung him like a thousand arrows. At that moment he had wished that he still had the Kazaana in his hand to swallow him up. Instead he turned away from her.

He couldn't bare to hurt Sango, even if it was a dream. But not being able to have her would surely rive him crazy. His only solution was to leave her.

'She would never have chosen me anyway.'

He stood in front of her hut for what seemed like days. He pulled the slips of paper out of his pocket, and blessed them. With a flash of his hand he threw them on her door flap.

Tears formed in his eyes as he turned his back on her, forever.

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

Sango walked silently to her hut. 'What have I done.' She shook the thoughts from her head. 'I will explain myself in the morning.'

Feeling slightly better about the situation, she layed on her futon. Gazing up at the celing she let thoughts of she and Miroku together. She could remember their travels together, and even though he could be a real lecher, she enjoyed just being in his presence.

She recalled when they had fought Naraku. When they had won, Miroku removed the flap from his hand. He was silent and still, then suddenly he ran to Sango picking her up by the waist and spining her around.

"It's gone Sango! It's finally over!" He broke out into fits of laughter and joy, and she had cried for him, and for his happiness.

He set her on her feet and braced her shoulders, and looked her in the eyes. He drew her into his arms and kissed her on the lips. That's when she knew, that she truly loved him.

A blush crept into her cheeks as she recalled the fond memories. She soon drifted into a deep sleep, not knowing that in the morning, her love would be gone.

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

Light filtered through the window bathing the room in brilliant oranges and yellows of early morning.

"Mmph." Kagome groaned as the light rays feel on her eyes. ' No way, it can't be morning already' An arm suddenly tightened around her waist and drew her closer. Her eyes flew open, suddenly remembering the nights occurances.

InuYasha pulled her protectively into his arms, still asleep. His white hair covering the bed like a silver fan of silk.

'This is the best dream I've ever had, please don't let me wake up..' InuYasha smiled in his sleep. Kagome couldn't resist. She pulled her still naked body above his slowly, reaching up, and rubbed his ears.

Not knowing her chest was practically burying InuYasha's face. He let out a growl, that rumbled through him into her, as she let out a small gasp.

'What was that?' InuYasha slowly woke, one eye opening before the other. 'No way, now I know this is a dream! Wait..' Memories of the night before flooded his mind, and his lower region.

"Kagome.." He wrapped his arms around her back and nuzzled her chest. "Inu, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you, I just-" Suddenly realizing she was completely nude, she grabbed the sheet around thm and covered her self.

"What are you doing wench?" InuYasha sat up to take the sheet from her. "There's no need to hide you body from youe mate, we share everything now..." He leaned closer, threading his large hands up the back of her neck and into her hair, the other taking her cheek. Leaning further his lips barely on her ear he whispered, "..even, each other."

His wet hot voice sent shivers through her spine.

"Inu..."

"Hey sis, who ya' talkin' to in here your-" Souta opened the door, and saw a half naked InuYahsa and Kagome. Kagome turned beyond pale, she was almost transparent.

"uh oh" Souta said as he turned to run down the stairs.

"SOUTA HIRAGASHI!!!!!!!" Kagome screamed, leaping off the bed clad only in a pink sheet, and flew down the stairs after her obnoxious little borther.

CLIFFFFFF HAAANNNNGGGERRRR! OOOOOO!

A/N: Don't be mad, more tomorow. I just have a spot of writers block, but believe me, I got somes goods for the next ch. You bet your sweet bippy! Oh and if your reading my other story _'Spring will come again' _Don't worry either, 'cause I'll update that too!


End file.
